


All It Takes Is One Sinful Dream.

by Ken_Ken_DiAngelo



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Confused Kyungsoo, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ken_Ken_DiAngelo/pseuds/Ken_Ken_DiAngelo
Summary: After accidentally tripping onto D.O, Chanyeol puts up an image that he has a feeling his fellow EXO member won't resist.





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a dream I had of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo sinning, so I thought, hey, why not imagine that Chanyeol was me and had a sinful dream of Kyungsoo? I told a friend about it and BOOM! this was made :)

 

**Kyungsoo POV**

   The crowd was cheering, thousands of little lights across the arena. All with the same logo: EXO. Fans all waving and flashing their camera lights at them, throwing roses, some even crying. Baekhyun just picking at the fire; unbuttoned Chanyeol's shirt. Chanyeol shyly smiled and looked down at his bare chest before buttoning his shirt back up. Min-seok and Jongdae holding hands waving at the crowd. Luhan hugging Sehun from behind. His arms wrapped around him tightly, almost as if he were hugging a teddy bear. Sehun had slightly turned his head, covered his mic and said something only Lu would hear. Yixing and Tao standing next to Jongin and I. Jun-myeon and Kris standing as close to the fans as they could posing for pictures.

   "D.O" Jongin leaned in. "Follow me when we go back stage." He said. I turned my head towards him. "Why?" I asked.

He smiled and his eyes met mine.

That was a clear enough answer to me.

  The lights went dark and the concert was over, as we were making our way backstage, I heard loud foot steps running towards Jongin. He turned and was almost tackled by Chanyeol who instead took his cap. "Too slow!" He laughed. Jongin smiled and playfully kicked Chanyeol's bum. He quickly ruffled his hair and lead me down to Exo's makeup room.

   A tall American woman approached us soon after and had brought Taemin along with her. "KAI!" He yelled. I looked at Jongin. He closed his eyes and murmured something that sounded like: "Oh right, I forgot!" Jongin greeted his friend back. "TAE!" He yelled. He turned to me. "I have to go really quick, I agreed to hear Taemin's new song before the release; wait for me outside the utilities closet behind our makeup room. I'll meet you when I'm done." I slightly nodded and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

**Chanyeol's POV**

   "Have you seen Kai?" I asked Minseok. He shook his head. I sighed. I asked a couple of more people until I finally got an answer.

"He left with Taemin." I looked around then back at Suho.

"Well do you know where D.O is then? So I can leave it with him."

"I don't know where he went but why don't you leave it in our dressing room, on top of Jongin's stuff. Its way much easier than looking for him."

"Okay, thank you."

  Suho smiled and went back to talking with Kris.

  I made my way to the dressing rooms and bumped into Baekhyun. He smiled up at me. "Hey, Baekkie, have you seen-"

"D.O? He's in the dressing room."

"Yeah, thank you. I was on my way over there anyway." I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

He cutely tilted his head to the kiss and smiled. "Channie, do you have a minute?"

"Why did something happen?"

"No, I just miss you."

I chuckled "But Baekkie, I'm right here."

  Baekhyun stepped closer. "Its not what I meant." He looked behind me then behind him. He looked down and pulled on my sweat pants with his finger. He looked back at me, "Now wouldn't you want me to make you feel good Channie?" He grinned and licked his lips.

I stayed quiet. His hand starting to pull on my briefs.

"Baekkie-"

"BAEKHYUN!"

  He let go of my sweat pants and kept eye contact as he answered. "Yea?" His look of lust covered by his sweet smile.

"They let us pick the theme for-" Minseok covered Chen's mouth. "For some Chen, Baekhyun, Xiumin related stuff." He finished. I closed my eyes and and shook what just happened out of my mind. I looked behind me and waved at them. Xiumin waved back smiling while Chen was trying to get out of his grip. He still stopped and waved though. Xiumin added. "If you're still looking for Jongin, he left with Taemin."

  I shook my head, "Nah, I'm just gonna leave his cap with Kyungsoo." Baekhyun looked at me. "I'll see you later." He kissed my arm and went with Xiumin and Chen.

  I sighed and fixed my boxers. I went in the dressing room and saw D.O sitting on a bean bag looking down at his phone. "Dyo!" I smiled. He slowly looked up and kept staring. "Hm."

  I drifted off. "Why are you here alone?" He briefly looked at his phone then set it down between his leg and the bean bag. "Because I'm waiting for Jongin." He looked at the cap in my hands. "You can just leave it in his chair, he'll be back pretty soon."

  I turned and looked at his chair then back at D.O. "Is it okay if I leave it with you since, I don't want to risk any misplacement and I think it'd be rude if I just leave it lying around when I took-"

  Kyungsoo slightly rolled his eyes and signaled me to take it to him. I smiled anyway, "Great!" I went to him.

  It all felt so slow. One second I was centimeters away from giving the cap to D.O, the other, I was already falling. I felt my shoe go under the rug. Out of instinct I thought catching myself with my other leg would help but it didn't. Instead...

  "Oh shit, Sorry Dyo I..-" I looked up at him to apologize. He was staring back at me his eyes wide and clearly was not expecting me to land on him. He wasn't that much in shock, I mean his mouth wasn't open in shock. His eyes really did go wide. Have his eyes always been that big? His cheeks were kind of red up close but most likely from the cold. It makes him look kind of adorable. Come to think of it, Kyungsoo wasn't that scary looking when his eyes went this wide. I zoned out and was now staring at his lips moving. What was I thinking? Even I don't know.

 

**Kyungsoo's POV**

  Why was he not off of me yet? "Chanyeol..." I called but no answer. My eyes shifted to look at Jongin's cap. Idiot. I snatched it out of his hand.

  Chanyeol sat back. "Sorry Dyo..." I looked at him. "Yeah." I noticed that he was avoiding eye contact. Maybe out of embarrassment? Chanyeol is always this clumbsy so he shouldn't feel embarrassed at all. 

  He stood up and dusted his pants. He slightly forced a smile then it quickly vanished into a slightly confused look. "I'll see you guys around." He rubbed his head and walked out the door. That entire time he still didn't look at me. How weird. 

  A few minutes later I heard the door open. "Is Chanyeol okay? He kinda looks out of it right now." Jongin took off the black sweater he had around his waist and tossed it at the bean bag next to mine. "I don't know. He came to drop off your cap." I lifted it. Jongin fixed his hair one last time and came to sit with me. He sighed, "We did good today." He laid his head back. "D.O.." I looked at him. He reached for my hand. 

  I smiled and leaned back on him putting his arm around me. "What about the closet idea you mentioned?" 

  Jongin rested his head on mine. "We'll just do it tonight, Taemin took up a lot of time. And we're leaving pretty soon." 

"How was his song?"

"It was so... Taemin." He kissed my head.

 

  
**Chanyeol's POV**

**"** Sorry Dyo..." 

  I stood up. What the hell was that? I had never noticed so much on D.O and now that I did I get a weird feeling about it? D.O had always been scary little Satansoo as fans call him. But for some reason I saw different just a few seconds ago. As much as I tease him and constantly get on his nerves, I never actually saw him as someone I'd find oddly adorable. How his eyes sometimes look huge when he looks up at me.. What was I THINKING? 

  I looked up and smiled. "I'll see you guys around." I needed to leave before some other crazy thoughts appeared in my head.

  I met up with Yixing and Suho who were looking out into the leaving fans. Some staying behind to get autographs and some for the backstage passes. I still couldn't get the thoughts of Kyungsoo out of my head. I had to get some air or something. I looked for a stair case leading to the arena's roof top, I went to the second floor and found Kai making his way down stairs. He looked up. "Hey Chanyeol." He playfully hit my shoulder. "You okay? Where are you headed buddy?" 

"The roof, all this..." I made a weird hand gesture. "I just need to.." Another weird gesture. "Think for a bit."

He looked a bit concerned. "...Well okay, I'll be with D.O. if you need anything." He smiled again and kept walking downstairs. 

Dyo...

  I looked at the far end exit and above it said roof. "Oh, Baekkie please somehow be there." I said to myself.

"Channie!" 

I looked around. Wait what.

  Baekhyun had barely got out of a room along with Jongdae and Minseok. He waved goodbye at them and focused on me once more.

I kept myself together.

"Are you okay? You look a bit worried."

I nodded. I smiled at him.

  I have strong feelings for Baekhyun so maybe these whole Kyungsoo thoughts were nothing.

He touched my cheek and I leaned into his touch.

He smiled and stepped close.

 

... Fuck it

 

"Channie lets-" 

  I pinned him to the nearest wall. Suddenly my thoughts were gone. Baekhyun grabbed my waist and tippy toed to get as close to kissing me as possible.

I looked him in the eyes.

"Make me feel good Baekkie.."


	2. Sinful Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is one sinful dream ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha! The plot begins!

 

 

 

"Channie"

I woke up. I looked over at the kneeling Baekyun next to my bed. "Baekkie..?"

"Fuck me Channie."

"What?"

 Baekhyun climbed on top of me. His hands resting on my chest. "Fuck me~" He moaned, slowly grinding against me. "Baekkie~"

  He leaned down to kiss me. "I'll make you feel good Channie~" he bit my bottom lip. Baekkie.. Baekkie..- He tugged down my briefs.

 

**Kyungsoo POV**

  "..Hey." I whispered. I looked up at the sleeping Jongin. He looks so peaceful~ I ran my fingers over his puckered lips.

 

_"Is Chanyeol okay? He lookes kinda out of it right now._ "

 

  Chanyeol did act suspicious after tripping on me. He trips on me all the time. Then again he always trips. Well whatever it was, I'm pretty sure the idiot will just get over it.

  I sat up and looked at the clock. 3:46am. I looked back at the sleeping Jongin and smiled. I grabbed his hand and felt him slowly start wrapping his around mine. Even when he's asleep he'd still want to hold my hand. I rolled my eyes and laid back down. I pulled the cover over us and tried falling back asleep.

 

**Chanyeol POV**

  "Fuck.. Mmm Baekkie~" he wrapped his arms around my shoulders. With every thrust his moans got louder and louder. His chest and neck full of bite marks, his body covered by a thin layer of sweat. "Ah~"

_"Oh shit- sorry Dyo."_

Baekyun moaned. My hand tangled in his hair. I tugged.

_"You can just leave it in his chair, he'll be back pretty soon."_

"Mmm~ harder Channie.."

Dyo's slight smile when he waves at the fans. He didn't look creepy to me..

My thrusts getting harder and harder.

"Channie~"

...

That voice.

I opened my eyes. His head bulled back by my hand tugging on his hair.

"Dyo~"

He reached for my hand in his hair. I only tugged harder. He smiled.

I don't know if this is real or not but shit..

 

It felt so good.

 

  "Fuck... Dyo.. I'm-" He covered my mouth. "Hold it~" He moaned. He moved off to lay down and pulled me down with him. Before I knew it I was thrusting into him again. He held a tight grip on my hair, wrapping his legs around my waist.

  I kissed down his neck. He lifted my head. His hand on my chin making me keep eye contact. I leaned down and kept our lips centimeters away feeling his heavy breathing and pleasured moans against mine.

I woke up.

W H A T!? NO!

 

**Jongin POV**

  There was an empty space next to me. "D.O?" I looked around and saw the door slightly open. He probably had to use the restroom.

  My phone dinged. I reached for it.

"My song releases two days from now!!! You better be at my first interviews. First one is in two days. Oh and I got the order slip all you have to do is pick it up ;)"

                                                                  -Taemin

I smiled.

 

**Chanyeol POV**

NO NO NO NO NO!

  His eyes full of lust, moaning my name, tugging his hair, his whimpers when I bite~

 

...

 

I need water..

I threw off the covers. Oh my stupid thoughts.

I made my way down the hall and into the lobby. The man at the front desk reading a magazine. I went to the dining hall and saw Luhan and Sehun both carrying a bowl of sweets and bubble tea; Luhan having a hard time walking. Hmm. They both waved at someone still inside. Luhan loudly whispered, "Sweet dreams Kyungsoo!"

I froze.

Sehun looked over at me and waved with the hand holding his tea. "Good night!"

I smiled. "Night you two."

They walked up stairs giggling to I don't know what.

...Kyungsoo was in there?

 

**Kyungsoo POV**

  "Goodnight, Lu." I waved.

Idiots. I hope they know sweets this late at night isn't good. They always did this every time we're on tour and stay at a hotel, I bump into them carrying sweets or cereal. They're just like little kids sometimes.

I looked down at the counter.

"Just like little kids.." I grabbed some napkins and cleaned the fallen gummy bears.

I heard foot steps and looked over. "Hey Chanyeol."

His hands in his pockets. His hair messy like he just woke up. He made a head gesture saying hey.

I took my coffee and leaned back.

  I stirred. "Are you okay?" I asked. He got a bowl from under one of the counters. "Yes, I'm okay. Why do you ask?" He looked over at me. I looked down at my coffee. "Jongin said you looked a bit off to him earlier. Just wanted to make sure everything is okay."

   He put his bowl down next to me and pointed at a drawer.

  I gestured my hand to the one above from where he got his bowl. "Spoons were over there.

He smiled.

"I can't lie to you Dyo, so no. I haven't been all that okay."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

  He walked towards me. "I've been having these weird dreams." He kept walking until he got too close. I tried ignoring it. He's probably just teasing my height again.

"Of what?"

He looked down. "..." He grinned "Aliens and stuff." I rolled my eyes.

His stomach touched mine.

I looked up. "What are you doing?"

  He put his hand on the wall behind me. He looked back down at me. For a good 10 seconds everything went quiet. I heard rumbling. "Getting cereal."

  I let my guard down. Chanyeol shook his head and started pouring himself Froot Loops. I looked over to make sure I put my coffee above a napkin to put it down.

  When I turned back around I was greeted by a now extremely close Chanyeol. Now trapped between his arms with his face inches away from mine.

"Chanyeol.."

"Dyo can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you ever let me fuck you?"

"I..-"

  Just in time Sehun was heard coming down the stairs. Chanyeol smiled and moved away. He poured milk to his cereal and winked at me before putting it away. "Sorry, Luhan left his phone!" Sehun panicked. I kept staring at Chanyeol.

He smiled at Sehun before leaving back upstairs.

"Is there Froot Loops left?" I heard Sehun ask. I nodded and took my coffee.

I looked at where Chanyeol was before he left. "Don't make a mess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my best on smut. And I'm trying my best at making this long and interesting :)


	3. Janitors Closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I tried my hardest to make this chapter long but I feel like I've failed at it.

 

 

 

**Kyungsoo POV**

A few days had passed and Chanyeol had acted weirder and weirder. When he'd pass by he'd touch my waist to move me out of the way, he would wink at me a lot, during stage performances, he would always find an excuse to pass by and keep intense eye contact with me, sometimes I'd find him making out with Baekhyun and as soon as he would notice me, he'd keep eye contact until I left.

It was all so... Weird.

  I closed my book. I turned off the night lamp, and snuggled up next to Jongin. He was sound asleep, his arms wrapped around me as soon as he felt me move closer. I traced his lips with my finger.

_"_ _Would_ _you_ _ever_ _let_ _me_ _fuck_ _you_ _?"_

His words ran through my head. It felt odd that annoying little Chanyeol wanted to do such a thing with me.

  He had started acting weird after he tripped onto me, but I don't know what made that time so different. The clumsy way he is, it's normal for him to trip onto me. My head was full of thoughts.

  I heard humming outside in the hall and it broke my train of thought. It sounded like Baekhyun. I stood up and quietly ran to the door. I heard Jongin grumble.

  Just as I suspected, Baekhyun was holding a music sheet with an apple half gone on his other hand. I cleared my throat.

  He slightly jumped and turned slowly, his shoulders relaxed as soon as he saw it was just me. "I thought you were Suho for a second there." He sighed.

  "Yeah." I smiled and looked down. Now would be a good time to ask about Chanyeol. Does Baekhyun know how he's been with me? Should he know if he doesn't?

  "D.O?" Baekhyun leaned slightly down to catch my eyes. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

  I smiled once again. "Yeah, its... Fine. Hey, has Chanyeol been okay?" I finally asked. Baekhyun looked confused. "Yes, why?" I shook my head. "No, he just seems a bit off to me." I weakly smiled.

  Baekhyun nervously looked around. "What do you mean?"

_"_ _Would_ _you_ _ever_ _let_ _me_ _fuck_ _you_ _?"_

"Just an observation I guess." I rubbed my neck. Baekhyun stepped closer. "Between you and I ,D.O, he's been acting a bit different when we.., you know.. Have s-"

"I get it. What does he do that's different?"

  Baekhyun chuckled "He's... Rougher." He looked down at the apple in his hand. "Before he was loving and wouldn't go as hard." I looked at him. He looked so focused on his apple like it had something wrong with it. He looked back up at me. "But I don't mind it." He smiled.

  "I just wanted to know if he was okay, Jongin had also mention he seemed a bit off but maybe he was just having a bad day." I stepped aside and let Baekhyun throw away his apple. "I don't think Channie ever has bad days." He looked back at me. "Goodnight D.O." he said before walking back the direction he was heading.

  I quietly closed the door and went back to the sleeping Jongin. I tapped on his shoulder asking him to move aside. He opened his arms and wrapped them around me as soon as I laied down. "D.O.." He nuzzled my face. "Jongin.." I smiled. "Who was that.?" He asked. "It was just Baekhyun. I asked about Chanyeol but he's okay." He moved his head down to my chest and fell back asleep... Or so I thought. I heard a muffled 'oh shit' I looked down and lifted his head. He slightly opened his eyes. "I think I left my coat in the supplies closet."

"Why would it be in the supplies closet?"

He smiled.

Oh right.

"Do you want me to go get it for you?"

"No its okay, just stay here with me. Don't leave anymore." He held on to me tighter.

I kissed his forehead. "Jongin someone might take it. I won't take long."

He shook his head. "No, I'll just get another one."

"I gave you that jacket."

He took a deep breath. "Fine... Wait. No you didn't."

"You already said fine so excuse me." I moved his arms and sat up. "It won't take long, I promise." I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek but he grabbed my head and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. He playfully hit my arm. "After you come back, you're staying here with me."

I rolled my eyes. "I will, I will."

  I stood up and tried not to make noise on my way out. I walked to the supplies closet.

  I passed by a window and stopped to look outside. There was a convention center next to the hotel we were in. And a few restaurants. At the doors outside the hotel, were security guards, making sure only SM groups went in and went out. I continued on to the supplies closet. The door was still open, I turned on the lights and everything was as we left it. The only problem was that Jongin hung his jacket on a very high up nail. The closet was small but had two floors. Most of the supplies were at the bottom with the belongings of the janitors and a computer, of course along with a desk. The stair case leading to the top had sprays and cloths laying around, and the top basically had all the big stuff like window glass, vacuums, long pieces of wood, ect. His jacket was on the second floor.

  I carefully went up the stairs; trying not to hit anything. I went towards the jacket and reached for it. I got the bottom part but I couldn't get it to un-hook. How did Jongin even get it up there? I jumped to try and get it but I had a feeling that if I did it again, the collar would rip. I looked around for a stick, hook, anything to get it off but there was nothing I could use. I wanted to get one of the long pieces of decorative wood but I didn't want to move anything. I tried reaching for the hoodie but no use.

"Need help there?"

"No, I'm good." I replied.

"Are you sure you're not too small to reach for something that high, Dyo?"

I looked over annoyed. I met Chanyeol's eyes. His red hair was messy and he looked like he had ether just gone out or was about to. "Why so dressed up?" I asked. He started walking up stairs to me. "I was choosing my outfit for tomorrow, and I was going to show it to Baekkie, but I saw you walking in here and found it suspicious." He squinted at me. He reached for the jacket and un hooked it from the nail.

 

**Chanyeol's POV**

  "Here you go." I smiled at Dyo. He took it from my hands. His concerned face was so cute~

  "I thought we had nothing planned for tomorrow." He said. "We do, well Suho and Kris were planning to have an 'EXO day', which is that we basically go or do what we want. No cameras or anything. The other groups are also having their own time."

  He nodded and looked at the jacket in his hands. I ruffled his hair and walked down the stairs.

"Chanyeol.."

  I smiled. _'_ _Yes_ _my_ _little_ _penguin_ _~'_ I thought. I turned with a smile on my face. "Yes?" 

  "The other day... When you asked if I'd ever let you fuck me? What was that about?"

I walked back to the stairs but didn't go up. Instead I offered my hand to help him down. As he was walking to me, I started explaining: "That night I had a dream where I was fucking Baekhyun but he magically turned into you. It felt weird imagining little Dyo but for some reason..." He took my hand and walked the rest of the steps down. "It felt good~" I smiled. He was looking up and me and my urges suddenly came back. He was holding the jacket with both arms. His mouth slightly opened and his eyes were looking at only me.

"Why would you want to do such thing with me?"

I looked at his lips then back at him. "The question is.." I leaned down so our faces were close. "Would you ever let me~?" He was turning red, I put my hand on his waist and slowly pulled him closer. _'_ _He's_ _so_ _cute_ _when_ _he's_ _like_ _this~_ _"_ I bit my lip and smiled.

 

**Kyungsoo POV**

  I couldn't move. I could if I wanted to but something about the tension made me not want to. I didn't notice my hand moving to his back. His tall figure leaning down to kiss me and before I could even think about what was happening.

His lips were touching mine.

  I felt a shiver going down my spine, his hand went down to my lower back and he pulled me even closer, he broke the kiss just to begin another one, and another, and another. I broke off the final kiss and looked down. I thought for a moment...

 

**Chanyeol's POV**

  My mind was basically cheering. My urges to pin him down and kiss his entire body were way gone off the charts. All I could think about was how his hands were on me, telling me that he wanted this too.

  He looked back at me and touched my cheek. He traced down my neck onto my arm and held my hand. He put the jacket gently down on the stair case and sat next to it. He leaned back and pulled me onto him.

\------

 

  Minutes had passed and I was kissing down his stomach, feeling his smooth skin against my lips, up his chest, on his neck and by now, I had left him multiple hickeys on his chest and one on his neck, next to others that were already there. His hands were around my neck and pulling me up to kiss him again. As I was about to, he covered my mouth with his hand. I guess he changed his mind?

"I should be getting back to my room. I promised I wouldn't take long." He said.

I grinned and sat back next to him. He fixed his shirt and got the jacket again. He walked to the door and hesitated.

I looked up at him, and he looked back at me.

"This never happened." He cleared. I saluted and smiled. He rolled his eyes before leaving, closing the door behind him.

I stood up and smiled. I stretched and ruffled my hair. I looked at the clock above the door: 1:14am.

Something told me I'd have amazing dreams tonight. I walked back to my room and the entire way, I had a smile on my face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muahahaha


	4. Exo Day pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! So this Chapter was going to be longer but I decided to make Exo day a part two! Enjoy!

 

 

**D.O's POV**

  It was 9:45am and most of the members were in the parking lot. The other groups had left except Taemin, he decided to come with us to spend some time with Jongin.

  "You'd never beat me at THAT game!" Taemin raised his voice, playfully hitting Jongin's head. Jongin laughed and disagreed. "Are you sure? That'll be the first game we play then." They laughed.

  I looked out the window into the other van. Kris was in the drivers seat talking to Suho who was standing next to him. Lay was on the passenger seat on his phone. Lu and Jongdae were talking in the back seats while Xiumin and Sehun were entertained by Sehun's phone.

  Suho tapped on the window of our van signaling for Tao (on the passengers seat) to lower it.

  "Where are Baekhyun and Chanyeol?" He asked. Tao shrugged. "I texted Baekhyun not too long ago and he said they were on their way.

He lifted his phone and showed him the texts.

  I couldn't help but think about last night... I know we did wrong. If Baekhyun or Jongin found out I don't know what I'd do... Especially with Jongin...

As if on que, Suho yelled "HURRY UP YOU TWO!"

  I looked back and saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol holding hands, and wearing matching jackets. Great... Now I feel even worse for what happened.

   I turned back around and rested my head on Jongin's shoulder. Jongin looked at me, "Is everything okay?" He asked. I nodded and held onto his arm.

Baekhyun slid open the door to the van.

"Awww~ You're too cute!"

I looked towards the smiling Baekhyun making a heart with his hands before getting in.

I closed my eyes.

"Chanyeol, you don't want to put your backpack in the back?" I heard Suho ask. I opened my eyes again and glanced at Chanyeol who was looking back at me. He broke the eye contact to look at Suho. "No, I'll be okay." He glanced back at me with a devilish smile. "...Right?"

  I ignored his question. He looked down and bit his lip. He looked back up at me and winked. I rolled my eyes then he finally got in.

  He doesn't really think its gonna happen again does he? That was just in the heat of the moment. I don't know how to explain what happened or why. Was it his change of being? Chanyeol hadn't changed much in my prospective.

"Everyone ready?" Suho asked

"Yeah!" Baekhyun, Taemin and Jongin yelled.

He signaled Kris and off we went.

 

**Chanyeol's POV**

   I leaned against Baekhyun. It was gonna be a while before we got to our destination so might as well rest. I closed my eyes...

_I was_ _in our dorms_ _back in_ _Korea. I usually slept_ _with_ _Baekhyun_ _but this figure felt different. I looked over and saw a sleeping D.O. He was wearing one_ _of my shirts and briefs with lammas wearing Christmas_ _hats printed all over. He was hugging his_ _pillow, I couldn't help but smile at how cute my little_ _Dyo_ _looked. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at me. "What's wrong_ _Channie_ _?"._

_Channie_ _?_

_He turned to me and held my head. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. He leaned in and kissed me._

I opened my eyes. I looked over at Baekhyun who was on his phone and playing with my hair. I looked over at Dyo, he was looking out the window. He looked bored but that was just his normal expression.

   I thought of last night... his hands were tracing every inch of my back, his eyes were full of want, his cute whimpers under me. It was so out of character for him but it drove me crazy. I had this urge to take complete control and do so much more to him. How he would pull me closer, how he would want me to kiss him lower and lower. I don't know where this urge came from but it was unlike any other urge I've felt before.

   I looked at his neck. He had hickeys, most were Kai's but some were mine. Making me know that last night wasn't a dream at all.

Kyungsoo... I'm gonna drive you insane...

I tapped Baekhyun's arm and pointed at Dyo's neck.

 

**D.O's POV**

   This car ride felt a million hours long. I had a constant laugh with Taemin and Jongin but it still felt long. Baekhyun would ask me questions here and there and everytime I'd glance at Chanyeol he was asleep on Baekhyuns shoulder. Im keeping myself distracted by thinking of a few song lyrics. That always kept me busy.

   My thoughts were soon interrupted. "Oooooo D.O. you had a fun time last night." Baekhyun poked at my neck. "Kai did you good huh?" Taemin laughed and teased Jongin.

  I looked back at Baekhyun, in a moment of panic I covered my neck.

  "I left you a lot didn't I? ...huh." Jongin moved my hand and ran his thumb over a few near my collar bone. "Did I do those?"

  I looked back at the smiling Baekhyun. He held Chanyeol's arm, muffling his slight laugh on his shoulder. I looked at Chanyeol who was already staring back at me. A small satisfied smile on his face.

   Jongin moved my shirt slightly down. "I don't remember doing those at all." He said, looking up at me for an explanation. I looked back at Chanyeol, this time it was more of a glare. I didn't realize he left those on my chest...

   I smiled at Jongin trying my best to play it off. "You get a little carried away when you're really in the mood."

Taemin burst out laughing. "Ooooh! Ewww, and you say I'm the animal!"

  Jongin quickly looked at Taemin before laughing as well.

  "Tsk.." Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. "Is he? Or are you just the needy one?" He looked me dead in the eye. Tao looked back from the front seat. "Don't piss him off, Chanyeol." 

I glared at him. What was he trying to do?

 

**Chanyeol's POV**

   An hour later we arrived at a small shopping center. The town around it was pretty calm, I'd say there was less than 400 of population.

  The two vans parked just outside a restaurant. I helped Baekkie out of the van, I offered my hand for Dyo and surprisingly he took it.

  Suho got everyone's attention. "Okay so we'll meet back here in two hours for breakfast...-"

  I looked around, for a quiet town there were a lot of high brand stores. Not bad.

"Channie."

I looked down at Baekhyun. "Huh?"

"I'm gonna go off with Xiumin and Chen, do you wanna come with?"

"No, Baekkie I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I smiled.

Baekhyun hugged my arm.

"...-Is everyone clear of what I said?"

The members nodded.

Everyone went their separate ways, Chen, Baekkie, and Xiumin went together to the other streets. Taemin, Kai and Dyo went down to the arcade, Tao and Kris went off together, Luhan and Sehun, and Suho with Yixing.

I already had a store in mind. I just had to find it...

 

**D.Os POV**

   I left Taemin and Kai alone after a while. They were busy challenging each other to games they were both going to lose in. I needed new clothes so after saying goodbye to them both I went to the first clothing store in sight. 

"Hey its Kyungsoo!"

I spotted Xiumin all the way to the end, carrying loads of clothing. He waved with the hand he managed to un-dig from under them. Baekhyun got out of one of the dressing rooms wearing a Hawaiian shirt and white shorts. "Does this look fresh?" He smirked. Xiumin shook his head. "Its not you."

"Ah." He looked down.

Before going back inside to change he waved at me. "What are you doing in here?"

I smiled. "I need new clothes."

"I can help you pick some out."

"I'd appreciate it, thank you."

Baekhyun smiled and walked back in to the dressing room.

"Chen and I can help you too." Xiumin offered.

"Maybe to help me see if it looks good."

Chen slid open the curtain and revealed himself wearing a navy blue tuxedo with a golden vine crown on his head. "How does this look?" He asked, posing for Xiumin.

"Lose the crown."

"Okay, how about now."

"If you had golden streaks in your hair it would make up for the crown."

"So yes?"

"I'd say so. What do you think Kyungsoo?"

I nodded.

"Yes!" Chen jumped and went back in to change.

   "Okay, D.O let's go get you some clothes." Baekhyun said stepping out of the changing room. He lead me to the dressing shirts.

  After a minute or two of looking, he picked out two shirts, one was white with ruffles on the sleeves and the other was navy with little white anchors. He closed one of his eyes and put one of the shirts in front of me.

  "Maybe these two." We walked to the jackets. I picked out a few I liked and Baekhyun picked some for himself. After a few minutes we walked to the dressing rooms.

  "Try the white pants with the sailor shirt." He pushed me into the dressing room. As I was changing I heard Baekhyun and Xiumin talking about Chanyeol.

"Yeah, like he's been acting rougher. Like if he's trying to put up an image for some reason?"

"Maybe he's trying something new?"

"I don't know, but I kind of like it. Of course I love when he's being his usual dorky self. Its one of the reasons I fell in love with him."

"But you find it 'hotter' how he's being now?"

"Exactly."

"You told me he was provoking D.O, right?"

"Yes! I found that kind of weird."

"Why? Doesn't he always provoke him?"

"Yeah, but by being annoying and all of that not because he wanted to. RIGHT D.O?"

  "Yeah." I answered. Maybe Baekhyun knows? But he's never been one to keep things to himself. If he knew he would've told me about his suspicions by now. They continued.

"I don't know that's all that seems off to me."

"Chen and I also noticed a few changes with him, like... He's more serious? I don't know how to put it."

"Yeah, yeah, I get you.."

  I walked out of the dressing room. Baekhyun smiled, putting his hands on his waist. "You can also match that with khaki pants." He said. I rolled my eyes, "I have some already." Chen walked out of the dressing room as well, dressed in black pants, black dressing shoes and a light blue shirt.

Xiumin traced his outfit. "Hmm... Maybe wear white pants and shoes." Baekhyun nodded. Chen looked at me waiting for my answer. "Yeah, white would go better."

"Ah." He nodded and went back in to the dressing room.

   After 30 minutes of changing, I decided to just take a jacket. There were still more stores to see. As I was walking out of the store I saw Chanyeol further down the side walk, looking up at the store names and looking into a few windows.

  That asshole wasn't gonna hear the end of it. "HEY!" he looked back at me but kept walking. Are you serious? "HEY!" I yelled again. This time he gestured his head for me to follow him.

  I ran to him, when I reached him, we were around the corner. I pushed his shoulder. "What is your deal! Do you want everybody to find out?" He shrugged. "Find out about what? It never happened, right?"

_"This never happened."_

"I would never want to ruin anything for you Dyo." He said, still distracted by the stores. "So what was the whole thing you did in the van? 'Or are you just the needy one' Really?"

"That was just a joke. Nobody took it serious."

"Umm Jongin probably did. He noticed I had more hickeys!"

"Some of those were accidental."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!"

   He stopped me. "I made you those hickeys because I got carried away, and yeah you are needy, I didn't lead myself onto you, you did that because part of you wanted it, and guess what?" He leaned down to level out my face with his. I glared at him. "I know you liked it." He kissed my nose.

  I swear I'm gonna kill him soon. "I don't know what you think I felt, but that was just a one time thing." He stopped me again. "I found it!" He said excitedly.

  Without thinking I followed him in. At the time I was too focused on yelling at him or going off on him but it wasn't long before I realized we were at an erotic shop.

  I looked around analyzing the place. Thank god Exo-Ls weren't around, they'd go crazy seeing us walking into a shop like this. "...Chanyeol?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are we in here?"

"Doesn't the store give it off?"

I looked up at him, he just had a smile on his face.

  A thin young woman walked up to us. "Can I help you gentleman with anything?" she asked politely. "Yes, where are the hand cuffs?" I hit Chanyeol's arm. He slightly moved away laughing. Idiot. "This way." She said.

  I felt my cheeks getting red as the lady walked us to the BDSM part of the store. All of it was disturbing yet interesting to look at. She bowed to excuse herself and went back to the front. The store was small so I don't understand why Chanyeol couldn't look for things himself. "You're not into this, are you?"

   "Why else would I be here if I wasn't?" He said, not taking his eyes off the hand cuffs displayed on a red box. I took a look around and saw all kinds of things. Though one thing caught my eye in particular. There was a vase full of peacock feathers a few steps next to Chanyeol. I walked to them and examined the detail, I took one out of the vase and saw these had the smallest of handles at the end. There were small carved peacocks all over it. How could anybody carve that small?

  "I didn't know you're into that." Chanyeol's sudden voice made me jump. I put down the feather. "I'm not. I just got curious of what the feathers were for."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Riiiight." I rolled my eyes. I looked down at his hands and saw he was holding a pair of black handcuffs.

"Come here."

I walked towards him. "What are you doing?"

He grabbed my wrists and lifted my jacket sleeves.  "...What are you doing?" I asked again.

"Shh."

"Don't shut me u-" I heard a click. I looked down at my hand cuffed wrists. They were surprisingly soft. He tugged on them. "Can you move your hands out?"

"No way."

"No way what?"

"If you think you're gonna use these on me you're wrong."

"What are you talking about? These aren't for you. They're for Baekhyun."

"Then why are you checking if they fit _me?_ "

"Whatever fits you, fits Baekkie."

I looked down at them.

"Even then, I wouldn't mind using them on you."

  He leaned in and pulled on the hand cuffs to make me stand closer. "Would you like that?" Our lips were less than a centimeters away from each other. I felt weak, and last nights urge slowly started coming back. "Y-yes..." He slowly smiled. "Dyo... You know what this means?" He tugged on the hand cuffs again. I wanted to kiss him... "Hmm?"

He let go. "They work!"

  He took them off me and put them back in the box. "Let's go." He grabbed two more things and went to check out.

I stood there in shock.

What just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have smut. I'll try to wright smut at least. Hope I kept it interesting.


End file.
